Euphoria
by xxxMusarockz
Summary: Riven sneaks into Musa's bedroom in the middle of the night to surprise her. She lets him break the no visitors rule on one condition: that he remove his rain-drenched clothes immediately. ["I have a condition of my own," he said, reflecting her smirk. "My underwear goes when yours goes." Her fingers were at her pyjama top buttons before he'd even finished his sentence.] Oneshot.


**Set sometime during season 3 before the show went to hell.**

* * *

 **Euphoria**

Stood in front of Alfea's east wing in among the shrubbery, Riven cursed whoever had designed the building. He had been feeling along the wall for a suitable foothold for well over twenty minutes and hadn't even come across a crack; then again, he supposed the fairies never had to scale the walls to get to their bedrooms. He had only a few minutes before the oncoming downpour; dense storm clouds roiled overhead, making the sky groan, and a light drizzle had already begun to fall.

Sighing, Riven stepped back and looked up towards the balcony he wanted to climb to. Musa's balcony. He had planned to be romantic and surprise her, but the architecture wasn't making it easy – even with his skills. For the first time in his life, Riven wished he could sprout wings.

He glanced towards the nearby tree for the fifth time that night; it was tall with a crown of tangled branches, barely brushing the bottom of the balcony. It didn't look as if it could sustain his weight for long, but it seemed like he had no other choice. Resolved, Riven approached the tree and began to climb. The tree bark was slick from the rain, making his grip slip, but within a few minutes, he was perched in the branches. The room beyond the balcony doors was dark but he could see the outline of Musa's figure lying on the bed. His heart sped up at the mere sight of her. He couldn't wait to have his lips against hers. It had been too long since they'd had any alone time what with trying to save the world.

Lightening flashed, bringing Riven back to reality. Bad time to be up a tree. He had to move. Taking a breath, he half-rose from his crouch, tensed, and then he was leaping from the tree towards the balcony, the cold rain splattering his face. He caught the railing with ease and pulled himself over to the other side. A loud snapping sounded behind him. He whirled around in time to see a couple of branches fall to the ground; they landed with an echoing thud. Wincing, Riven rushed into the shadows and waited to see if anyone came to investigate the noise. The storm had probably masked the sounds but he had to be sure.

A knock on the balcony doors made him jump. He stepped out of the shadows to find Musa squinting at him through the glass. Of course she had woken up; having super-sensitive hearing must have made the noise he made sound like an explosion to her. She opened the doors and Riven ducked inside.

"I didn't mean to wake you up," he said, pushing wet hair out of his face.

Musa raised a brow. "So you came all the way here to watch me sleep from the balcony?"

Riven smirked and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her to him. "I meant I didn't mean to make all that noise."

She squirmed in his wet grip, glancing out at the gardens. "You shouldn't be here!" Her whisper was urgent. "What if someone else heard you? You know the rules – no visitors past midni – "

He cut her off, slanting his mouth over hers. She stopped squirming, instead melting into the kiss and pulling him closer, clutching at his wet shirt. His hand was firm on the back of her head, tilting her face up to his. He nipped at her lower lip and she parted her mouth, letting his tongue stroke against hers in a lazy dance.

His grip on her head stayed firm even as they parted. He peered into her eyes, sparkling in the moonlight, and whispered, "Do you really want me to go so you can follow the rules?"

"No," Musa breathed, lips turning up into a mischievous smile. "I'm willing to break the rules for you." Riven smirked, leaning down to kiss her again but she stopped him with a hand on his chest. "But only on one condition – that you get rid of your horrible wet clothes _immediately_."

Riven stood stunned for a second, but then stepped back and began removing his shirt, shoes and jeans as fast as if he were standing in a scorching fire. When he got down to his boxers, he gestured to them and looked up at her with a wicked glint in his eyes. "Do you want these to go as well?"

Musa's smirk was wider than ever. "Your call."

Riven began undoing the drawstring, his eyes boring into hers the entire time, but then suddenly stopped. "I have a condition of my own," he said, reflecting her smirk. "My underwear goes when yours goes."

Her fingers were at her pyjama top buttons before he'd even finished his sentence. He watched transfixed as each button slid out of its hole, as the shirt slid down her arms, revealing her bare chest, and then as her shorts slipped down her legs. She was left with only her underwear on like he was.

Their eyes locked, challenge and mischief mingling in their gazes. At the same time, they hooked their thumbs under the waistbands of their undergarments and pulled them down. Their eyes stayed on each other's. Riven had to remind himself to breathe. All of a sudden, lightening lit up the room, illuminating Musa's body, revealing her to him in all her glory. He caught his breath. She was so beautiful it was almost painful – milky white skin stark against dark hair, delicate curves, eyes that glittered like a thousand stars.

He crossed the small distance between them, lifting her up and wrapping her legs around his waist. Her hands came to rest on either side of his face and she bent down to kiss him; their kiss was hungrier this time, full of need and pent up want. Careful not to get caught in their strewn clothes, Riven walked them over to the bed and gently set her down. He gave her a light push and she fell onto her back.

She was vision lying bare before him. Her hair was spread like a fan around her, her body was arching toward his touch, and then there was that look on her face – anticipation, desperateness and desire all mingling together. Her eyelids were shut but fluttering and he could tell by her breathing that she was anxious for him to taste her skin. He put her out of her misery, ducking to kiss her left ankle. Just that small caress had her seizing the bedsheets.

He moved upwards, dropping kisses at intervals along her left leg until he reached her hip bone. Then he moved back down the bed, doing the same to her right leg. Musa was breathing hard when he reached her hip bone again. He smirked against her skin and gently pried her legs apart. His lips skimmed her inner thighs, inching towards the apex but then retreating, almost as fast as her body tensed. She groaned. Riven repeated the action until her legs were trembling and pleading whimpers were falling from her lips in a stream. Finally he relented and began kissing up her thighs again, but she grabbed his head impatiently and pulled him to the apex, a breath of relief whooshing out of her.

Her back arched the moment she felt his lips touch her skin. His breath was hot against her, setting her nerve endings on fire. She couldn't breathe, her chest tight from pleasure. Her fingers knotted in his hair as his tongue stroked her bundle of nerves and then moved to dip into her body. Numb from pleasure, she gasped for air, grinding against his face, desperate for the tension deep within her to break. Suddenly his fingers joined his tongue, rubbing furiously, thinning the coil of tension inside her.

Musa couldn't think straight. Her hands drew Riven's head closer out of instinct and she lost herself to caress of his tongue, the brush of his lips, and the strokes of his callused fingers, going faster, faster, faster…The tension shattered, a dam torn apart to give way to pure euphoria. A cry escaped her. Moans followed feeling that Riven hadn't stilled, drawing out her release.

It felt like hours had gone past by the time she recovered. She opened her eyes and realised her fingers were still knotted tightly in Riven's hair; she removed them slowly. He lifted his head from between her thighs and smiled up at her. His eyes were clouded with lust and she could see the sheen of her arousal on his lips. He kissed the inside of her thigh once more and made a line of kisses up her stomach to her chest.

The tension returned almost instantly, beginning to build once again; it was enough to make Musa shiver. Riven kissed the insides of her breasts and then the outsides. She closed her eyes, bracing for more of his teasing but it seemed that he had lost his patience. His lips closed around her right nipple, drawing it into his mouth to circle with his tongue. His fingers played with the other. Once again she couldn't breathe.

She wrapped her legs around his hips, brushing against his arousal, earning a moan from him that sent tingles coursing through her. "Roll us over," she whispered urgently. He did as she asked and he now lay looking up at her sitting across his hips. Her hair was dishevelled and her skin glowed in the moonlight. Behind her, through the balcony doors, he could see that the storm was in full swing, the wind it brought making the tree outside sway and the windows creak.

Musa took his hands in hers and brought them to her breasts. Then she shifted and positioned herself over his arousal. Closing her eyes, she slowly lowered herself and joined their bodies.

For a while, she didn't move; she stayed perfectly still, holding his hands against her bust as she savoured the euphoria making her feel dizzy. Then finally she rose up and sank back down, her breath catching.

A rumbling groan escaped Riven and he moved his hands to grip her hips, helping her ride him. Their moans mixed with the sounds of thunder and the pouring rain outside. There was a flash of lightening and white light filled the room. Riven glimpsed Musa moving on top of him for a brief moment; his eyes darkened at the look on her face, her eyes squeezed shut, bottom lip between her teeth, brows creased from pleasure.

Gripping her hips harder, he began thrusting up into her. She cried out, breathless and wanton. He watched her palm her own breasts as she hurtled towards her climax and groaned at the sight.

"I'm close," she whispered, riding him harder.

He pushed her hands off her chest and replaced them with his own, rubbing his thumbs over her nipples. A moment later, she came undone, taking him over the edge with her.

"Riven!" she cried out, back arching in rapture, fingers digging into his arms.

Her name fell from his own lips in a choked whisper along with some profanities.

She collapsed onto his chest a heartbeat later, breathing hard. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close as the blissful fog in their heads cleared. Everything seemed to still for a moment, even the storm outside quietening. Riven closed his eyes, settling back against the pillows, wishing he could stay suspended in this moment forever.

Musa moved off him when a cold gust of wind came through the bottom of the balcony doors. She grabbed the blanket from the end of the bed and pulled it over them, settling down against his side. Riven wrapped his arm around her and dropped a kiss onto her forehead.

"You know," he said after a while into the silence, "I think the entire school heard you scream my name."

Musa lifted her head from his chest and smiled sleepily. "Don't worry," she said, "I cast a sound-proofing spell the moment you got here."

Riven gave a low laugh. "That's my girl."

* * *

 **Your wonderful positive reviews for Punishment encouraged me to write this. I hope it was tasteful and not crude.**

 **Please leave a review and share your thoughts - I'd appreciate it loads. Guest/anonymous review welcome.**

 **And speaking of Punishment, I'm going to write a sequel!**

 _xxxMusarockz_


End file.
